100 Themes
by Hetshepsit
Summary: Yes, it is a 100 theme challenge; 100 short drabbles all about our favourite Vulcan ensign.
1. Introductions

Introductions

Being the only civilian on a star ship, stranded in the Delta Quadrant sucks big time. I was a journalist first, and a trainee nurse second: technically, I was supposed to do an article about the state-of-the-art ship, _Voyage_r, but when we were whisked away to the Delta Quadrant, I had to take over a medical post.

I work with a hologram, and an Ocampa. I can't say I mind; sure, The Doctor is a bit...well...blunt, but Kes is quite nice. Though some of the people that flit in and out of sickbay are annoying: I'm a reporter, not a doctor!

"You broke his jaw," I suppressed a giggle.  
"I told you what happened..." B'elanna muttered.  
"I know, but you broke his jaw!"  
"No, she fractured his jaw," the Doctor said, "now, if you don't mind B'elanna, you should head back to engineering." I smirked at her, typing madly at the data pad. "I don't believe you've met this brazen young woman before, Ensign."  
"I'm not brazen..." I muttered, "Lea Wright, reporter."  
"I know you," the ensign said, "I must confess, I do not trust reporters."  
"It's our job to report the news, not make it up. That's the government's job." I stuck out my hand, "I promise I'll behave myself."  
"I still don't trust you Lea Wright," he grasped my hand, "I was never trusting."  
"Miss Wright, stop socialising and get to work."  
"Yes Doctor..."  
"Are you writing all this down?"  
I nodded, "Ensign Vorik, admitted at 11:45 hours, with apparently a fractured jaw, is showing the early signs of Pon Farr."  
There was a very apparent sigh from Vorik, "does everyone have to know?"


	2. Love

Love

I am not in love with a Vulcan

I Am Not In Love With A Vulcan

I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH A VULCAN!

"No matter how many times you tell yourself that, it won't change."  
I jumped at the sound, "oh, Kes, you scared me."  
"You've been in your office all day, I figured something was wrong."  
"I forgot you could read minds." I blushed slightly, looking back at my paperwork.  
"No I can't." Kes smiled gently, "you're never this quiet, unless something is wrong."  
"So how did you know?"  
"I didn't, I just know that no matter what you do, nothing is going to change how you feel."  
"But...He's a Vulcan, who doesn't trust me."  
"He said right after he got his jaw fractured, if you tried to befriend him I'm sure he'd see the real you."  
"Yes, befriend the Vulcan...brilliant."  
"If you're in love with him, you might as well try."


	3. Light

Light

"Computer, raise lights." I stepped into Sickbay at 07:00. I hated opening Sickbay, but if I were to become a real nurse, I would have to take over for the Doctor sometime. The familiar medicinal smell greeted me as I walked around the surgery bay. The smell faintly reminded me of my grandfather, who had been a doctor. I glanced nervously over my shoulder, making sure I was alone. I hated people knowing that I wasn't some emotionless leech of a reporter.  
"I miss home," I mused softly, rearranging the tools in the bay. "I miss everything. I don't know what I'm even doing on this blasted ship." I felt tears fall down my cheeks.  
"Computer, dim lights."  
I turned quickly and hastily whipped away my tears, though it did not good, "I'm sorry..."  
"I know you like your solitude, and you'd rather not have people know you're not a bloodthirsty reporter."  
I bit my lip, "is there a reason you're in Sickbay, Vorik?"  
"I thought you could use company."  
Without thinking, I threw my arms around him, crying heavily in the dimmed Sickbay, "thank you so much."


	4. Dark

Dark

I woke up, breathing heavily, and shivering. The room was pitch-black, a little cold, with the lingering scent of sandalwood incense. I pulled my legs to my chest, still breathing hard. I tried to remember what had roused me from my slumber.  
Engineering? It looked like the warp drive, or at least the blue glow of the warp drive. And two people, though she couldn't remember who. B'elanna perhaps? Yes, there was no mistaking her hair, or forehead ridges. There had been someone else, someone holding her tightly, and kissing her.

"What's wrong?" A soft voice from beside me said, "why are you breathing so hard?"  
I shook my head, "I'm fine, it must have been a nightmare"  
Even in the dark, I could see the concern in Vorik's eyes, "you know I don't trust you Lea."  
"It was a bad dream, okay?"  
"Come on, settle down," he said softly, pulling me into his arms. "You're still shaking."  
I settled closer, half-burying myself against his chest. "I didn't mean to wake you."  
"It doesn't matter, go back to sleep now."  
I sighed contently, "Vorik..."  
"Yes Lea?  
""You're over B'elanna, right?"  
"Of course, why?"  
"Nothing...just a nightmare."


	5. Seeking Solace

Seeking Solace

"There is nothing to be afraid of, it's just a precaution."  
"I don't care, I'm not a Starfleet officer, I'm a reporter."  
"Why aren't you in Sickbay then?"  
"Captain closed it, said it was a drain on power. Look, I just need some company."  
"Come on then..."  
I smiled shyly and stepped into Vorik's quarters. "I'm sorry..."  
"Don't be, I understand the human need for comfort, but why me?"  
"I don't know," I confessed, "I guess your calm logic would help me calm down."  
"It's just a cold boot of the systems, they do it at night so they don't scare people, so something was bothering you before."  
"I was lonely, and I guess I wanted company."  
"You really don't have any friends, do you Lea Wright?"  
"Is it so strange to seek friendship from a Vulcan?" I grinned, "actually, don't answer that."


	6. Break Away

Break Away

"Miss Wright, if you don't stop pacing and do your job, I'll throw you out the nearest airlock."  
I looked up, "oh, right, reports."  
"Why are you so worried?"  
"I'm not worried, it's just, the Away Team was supposed to be back by now."  
"The Away Team is fine, trust me."  
I bit my lip, "they were supposed to be back three hours ago."  
"It's called a delay Miss Wright, now get back to work, perhaps the distraction will get your mind off the Away Team."  
I worked silently, worrying without a word. It was another hour before we received word from the Team.

"Oh God, what happened?"  
"We were attacked, very minor really, I don't see what all the fuss is about."  
"You like to make me worry," I threw my arms around Vorik's neck, "don't you dare make me worry this much again."I refused to let him out of my grasp. We stood there for what seemed like hours.  
"Miss Wright, please break away from the patient , I need to treat his wounds."


	7. Heaven

Heaven

Vulcan's weren't the type to express their emotions. Obviously. The neutral expression he always wore was impossible to read. He was the silent type, preferring to read, or play a quiet game of Kal-Toh. I guess I learned to be quiet with him. I had to be, or we would end up killing each other. Humans and Vulcans weren't really good partners.  
Of course, there was one time where we actually got along...  
Late at night, in the darkness of the shared quarters, after the rest of the ship was asleep, and it was quiet; after we had made love with the intricate scents of Vulcan incense still lingering about the air like lazy clouds above us, entwined in each other's arms, that is when we were one.

I pressed my sweaty brow to his, and sighed contently, gazing into his beautiful eyes.  
"Is something on your mind Lea?"  
"No," I said softly, "it's your eyes..."  
Vorik raised an eyebrow, "what?"  
"Whenever I look in your eyes, I always see heaven staring back at me."


	8. Innocence

Innocence

There was an innocent naiveté to romance. You don't know what it's going to throw at you, if you're even ready for it. You act like newborn horses, trying to stand for the first time. You are nervous, scared and, to be blunt, worried beyond all real reason. I was a nervous person by nature, and being stranded in the Delta Quadrant didn't help much.

"Vorik?" I stepped into engineering.  
"It's late, what are you doing here?"  
"I can't sleep..." I said, toying with the hems of my sleeves that fell past my hands. "I get nervous sleeping alone."  
Vorik sighed, "Lea, you have to learn to sleep without me, I take night shift once a week."  
"I know," I bit my lip, "but does it have to be tonight." I batted my long eyelashes and stared at him with my giant brown eyes, "can I please stay here with you"  
"You sound like a child asking to sleep in a parent's bed."  
I smiled tiredly, "does that mean I can stay?"


	9. Drive

Drive

"You drive me crazy Vorik," I sighed, fuming.  
"I believe that is the job of a husband, to drive his wife crazy."  
"Cut it out, with your Vulcan sarcasm, I don't give a damn."  
"It's not my fault, if you would listen to me and mediate, you could suppress your emotions as well."  
"Yes, brilliant plan there..." I muttered, "just what I need to do; dehumanize myself."  
"Oh come on Lea, it's not that bad."  
"What I need is to relax, I feel tense."  
"You drive me crazy Lea."  
I smiled, "I believe that is the job of a wife."


	10. Breathe Again

Breathe Again

"I'm alright," I said through rough breaths, "it only hurts when I breathe."  
"You are clearly not alright," the Doctor said, "you're starting labour."  
I rolled my eyes, lying down in the surgical bay. I had never seen Vorik so nervous, pacing, watching the Doctor with apprehension. "She'll be okay, won't she? Why is her breathing so ragged?"  
"Labour is difficult, Ensign. Miss Wright is unusually headstrong, she'll be fine."

Difficult was an understatement. I could barely breathe, taking my breaths in long intervals.  
It seemed like hours, days even, before T'Lal was born; our beautiful daughter, with her mother's hair, and her father's ears.  
I still couldn't breathe. I inhaled roughly.  
"No, no, she can't die..." Vorik said, reading the display, as I began to flat line. "You can breathe again Lea, you know you can." I must have heard him, for I shot bolt up and inhaled deeply, feeling lightheaded. "Can I hold my daughter now?"


	11. Memory

Memory

I lay in bed, watching the stars pass by my window. I let the memories of the last few years saturate my mind. I remember when I first met him, when B'elanna had brought him to Sickbay after fracturing his jaw. I remember being scared of the dark and sleeping in his room. I remember begging to stay in engineering with him, and falling asleep beside the warp core. I remember when I twisted my ankle and he carried me to Sickbay.  
Of course, what I remembered most is how he proposed.  
And tomorrow, a month after the proposal, we would get married. I never expected that I would ever marry Ensign Vorik. To be honest, I don't think he expected to marry me either.


	12. Insanity

Insanity

At their most primal level, Vulcan's were inherently insane. After seven years of suppressing emotions, it is no wonder they go completely loco during Pon Farr. I remember his first Pon Farr.  
We had been on the ship for three years, and even though I knew that we had Vulcan's on board, I never expected we would have to deal with the Pon Farr.  
Oh, the poor dear was an emotional wreak, and I couldn't help but tease him. I loved bating him; he would always try to hold onto his emotions. I always wanted to push him over the edge, just to see what would happen.

It happened once. And even to this day, I don't know how it happened. I remember closing sickbay, and running into him just outside the hall. Our faces collided briefly, and our lips brushed. I forever was thankful I wore heels. I had looked up to apologise to him, when he pressed me to the wall and sharply kissed me.  
"What the hell are you doing?!" I asked, trying to catch my breath.  
"I'm kissing you Miss Wright, what does it look like?"  
"You're bloody insane."  
"I hope so, otherwise this wouldn't work." He picked me up and carried me to his room, "you know that I'm still going through the Pon Farr?"  
"I would have never guessed."


	13. Misfortune

Misfortune

"You shouldn't wear those boots on a star ship," the Doctor always warned me.  
"I can't walk in flat shoes, they bother me."  
"If you fall and twist your ankle, don't come crying to me."  
I would always smirk.

"Miss Wright, what are you doing here?"  
"I came to see you," I grinned, calling up to ensign Vorik from level one of engineering.  
"Doctor kick you out of sickbay again?"  
"I snuck away this time."  
"Wait five minutes, we can go to lunch."

We walked towards Mess hall, chatting about our day. His had been equally boring as mine. We turned down an empty hall, and I tripped over my own feet.  
"Are you okay?" Vorik asked,, looking down at me.  
"I'm fine," I tried to stand, wincing, "or maybe not..." I leaned against the wall, "I think I twisted my ankle."  
Vorik gently unzipped my boot and slipped it off, carefully examining my ankle. It was already a nasty shade of brown. "You twisted it."  
"I noticed."He took off my other boot, making sure my other ankle was okay. It had a small bruise forming. "Misfortune follows you, Miss Wright." He handed me my boots, "I'll take you to sickbay." He lifted me up.  
"You're going to carry me?"  
"You can't walk."  
I giggled, "you may be an irritating Vulcan, but you're a gentleman."  
"With you, I have to be able to handle any misfortune, even when they involve carrying you to sickbay."


	14. Smile

Smile

"Oh come on Vorik! I know you can!"  
"Miss Wright, how many times must I tell you, Vulcan's don't smile."  
"But you could, if you wanted to."  
"But I don't want to."  
"That's not the point."  
"Yes it is!"  
"I'm sure you would look handsome if you would smile."  
"And do you not think I look handsome?"  
"I know you look handsome, but you could look so much better!"  
"You're never going to win this argument."  
"I can try."  
"And no matter what you do, I'm not going to smile."  
"Oh come on Vorik! I know you can!"


	15. Silence

Silence

We both liked the silence in the night. The gentle sounds of our steady, shallow breathing, and the soft rhythm of our hearts.

"Why do you love me?"  
"Love is a chemical imbalance, that's all."  
"Yes, I know Vorik, but why me?"  
"It's complicated, I'm not a doctor, I'm an engineer."  
"I know, but...what about me made you have a chemical imbalance for me?"  
"If I left you alone too long, you'd keep getting hurt."  
"Oh, so you're just here to protect Little Miss Reporter."  
He shrugged, "it was so nice, when you didn't ask all these questions."  
I laid my head down on his chest and smiled, "I fell in love with you because you liked silence."  
"And now that I'm stuck with you, I'll never have quiet again."


	16. Questioning

Questioning

"Is there a reason why you are at my door at midnight on the eve of our wedding?"  
"Well, yes..."I said softly, "is this the right thing to do?"  
"Why wouldn't it be?"  
"I mean...you have an arranged marriage on Vulcan, and I had a boyfriend back home."  
"They both assume we are dead, or lost forever. It is logical to pick new mates."  
"Yes, I know, but...I'm a human, you're a Vulcan...we're like fire and water."  
"Do you want to marry me?"  
I wrapped my arms around his neck, and drank in his smell, "with every bone in my body."  
"Then why are you questioning the good," he cupped my chin and made me look into his eyes, "Miss Wright, you need to learn to accept the good, and not question it."  
I gently kissed him, "I should go back to bed, Mr. Vorik, I need to get up early in the morning. I have a wedding to go to."


	17. Blood

Blood

"Why aren't you in sickbay?"  
"I've been confined to quarters until I get better."  
"No one's told me what's wrong with you," Vorik sat by my feet on the couch I was laying on. "I miss you."  
"I've missed you too," I leaned forward to kiss him, but stopped short, grimacing.  
"What happened?"  
I shook my head and leaned back slowly, "this is why I'm confined to quarters, I can't move."  
"Did you get injured?"  
"No, I've had this problem since I was a teenager. With hormones, it's gotten better, but it still acts up sometimes."  
"What is it?"  
"Can't you smell it? The whole apartment reeks of it."  
"Blood."  
"Yes, blood."  
"You're having your period, aren't you?"  
"A very bad one, I'll be here for at least six days, if not seven."  
"That's good."  
I smiled, "why?"  
"I've taken two weeks off to look after you."


	18. Rainbow

Rainbows

"They were right," I sighed, gazing up at the sky, "it's beautiful."  
"It's just a planet."  
"But look at the colours, how they blend, but never mix."  
"Like I said Miss Wright, it is only a planet."  
I sighed and kept looking up. The gas giant hung low in the sky, like a faux sun setting over the moon we were on. Shore Leave, always a fun thing, but with a Vulcan, it could be annoying. Already, he refused to swim, refused to go shopping, and refused to just lie about in the sun. Finally, I convinced him to sit on the rooftop garden with me, under the stars. In a brief moment, the last remaining sunlight reflected on the planet, and engulfed the rooftop garden in a rainbow of reds, yellows, greens and even purples. Seeing Vorik in the light of the planet made his insufferable annoyance drip away.


	19. Gray

Gray

I stared at the gray ashes falling in the incense burner. The light scent wafted through the air. "This is what it's like to be married," I mused softly.  
"Yes, it is," he said, coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist, "is it not what you expected?"  
"I don't know..." I sighed.  
"Come on, the incense only works while it burns, and the smell lingers." He pushed my head to the side with his own, gently kissing my neck.  
"It's not working."  
"You're not doing it right, you're human, take some of the ashes and dab them on your wrists."  
I did as he said, gently inhaling the scent. Instantly, the effects began to saturate my mind, making emotions run through my body. It was no wonder the slang for this incense was called "Rumarie Incense."  
It didn't matter what marriage was like, as long as we were together. I felt his gentle touch, and every subtle change in his emotions. Every flinch of the flesh was brought us to new heights. We had been together before, making love in the very bed we would now share as husband and wife, but now it was different. Now it was more than just sex, it was an emotional connection.

Though the next morning, the stupid gray dots on my wrists didn't wash off: stupid Vulcan didn't tell me that it stained.


	20. Fortitude

Fortitude

He was always my strength. I needed him around, or I felt weak, and vulnerable.  
Apparently, this was because of the mental bond we had made the first time we made love during his first Pon Farr. We were each other, we became other another. I learned to be quiet, and calm with him, and he learned to be a bit spontaneous. But still, without him around, my fortitude was gone. I felt alone, like I couldn't bear another minute without him.  
I heard him enter the room, and heard him get ready for bed. He laid beside me and gently kissed my neck."  
Vorik, I've missed you."  
"I could have used the company in engineering."  
"I'm not allowed to nap by the warp core anymore."  
"I know," he pulled me close and laid a hand over my stomach, "I'd hate to expose out daughter to that."  
I settled close to him, and drank in his scent. It was deep, mysterious, but airy and beautiful. My strength was back. I held onto him tightly.  
"Lea, you're crying."  
"I don't want you to leave anymore, I need you more than you know."


	21. Vacation

Vacation

"I need a vacation," I said sighing, complaining over paperwork. I was sick to death of work, all the time, not to mention the wedding I was planning.  
"Go to the Holodeck," Kes whispered, "go on...I'll look after this for you."  
"Thank you so much Kes."

I sat down on the cool sand, letting the waves lap at my feet. The moon was high over the shores of the French Coast. For once I was alone, without the worry of work, or the ship. I was content.  
"Is this your dream vacation?"  
"My God Ensign, don't scare me like that."  
"I needed to get out of engineering."  
"I needed to get out of sickbay..."  
"Is the stress getting to you?"  
"Intently."  
"I promise when we get back to Earth, I'll take you to the French Coast."  
"I don't mind the Holodeck." I leaned into him, sighing.  
"There you are!" the shrill voice of the Doctor rang out, "you have work to do."  
I glanced at Vorik, "the French coast sounds lovely."


	22. Mother Nature

Mother Nature

"It's beautiful, no?"  
"It is designed to calm you down, not beauty."  
I smiled and looked around and Vorik, then quickly turned back to tracing runes. "But it is beautiful."  
"You are stubborn, if you want an easy birth, you must sit down and meditate."  
I giggled and ran out of the Vulcan temple. The crisp air greeted my face, gently kissing my skin. Even on Vulcan, Mother nature knew what she was doing.  
"Come back inside."  
"I don't want to." I pulled the sheer pink veil closer, to my face and smiled, "can we go for a walk instead?"  
"Lea, get back in this temple."  
"You're not my mother, I don't want to mediate." I twirled in my pink dress, gently laying a hand on my 8 month pregnant belly. I pulled Vorik out into the open, gripping his hand tightly. "You look so different in those Vulcan robes, more like a Vulcan."  
"You have no idea how beautiful you look, with that defiant smirk in that pink dress, with that glow that only pregnant women have. This is reason I married you, to know how stunning you were. And I love you, so much."  
He laid a hand on my belly, and I laid my hand over his, "she's kicking." I smiled, "she knows her father."


	23. Cat

Cat

"I used to have a cat, an orange one. He was such a sweetie."  
"Take her, she is only a kitten, but she will grow up."  
"I don't know if Janeway will allow me to bring a pet back from my shore leave."  
"Please, take her, she likes you."  
The feline-like creature crawled into my arms, "well, I'm not technically Starfleet, and I can keep her in our quarters. I think Naomi would like to have a pet as well."

"I've always been a dog person myself," Janeway said, examining the feline, "but if you want to keep her, go ahead, just keep her behaved."  
"Of course Ma'am."  
"Have you told Vorik?"  
"Not yet, I'm a bit afraid to."

"You brought home a pet?"  
"Oh, she's very well behaved, and she'll live mostly in sickbay." I smiled innocently, "isn't she cute?"  
"What have you named her?"  
"Olga, her name is Olga."  
"You keep the furball away from me, you can keep the furball."


	24. No Time

No Time

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to take Kes' night shift."  
"No one is there," I said softly, "and I was lonely."  
"That doesn't mean you can just leave your post, what if someone needs you?"  
"There is always the EMH."  
"Don't you think you'll get in trouble."  
"I'm not Starfleet, I'm a reporter. Maybe I heard something about the warp core and went to...investigate."  
"Maybe Janeway will ban you from engineering because you can't behave yourself."  
"Aha yes," I smiled slightly, "that's the fun of it all."  
"You do realise I've got a job as well."  
"No one is here."  
"I still have a job."  
"I'm not taking no for an answer." I pushed him against a wall, "you should know that by now."  
"What you're asking is for something that takes time, when we have none."  
"Well then we'll make time, won't we?"


	25. Trouble Lurking

Trouble Lurking

"Lea, it's 04:00, what's wrong?"  
"I don't like being this close to a Borg cube, it makes every shadow in my room look like a drone lurking, waiting to assimilate me."  
"No one is going to assimilate you."  
"Will you play Kal-Toh with me?"  
"This early in the morning?"  
"Well...why not...?"  
"You really don't want to be alone, do you?"  
"Not when there could be trouble lurking around every corner."  
"Fine, come on, we can play Kal-Toh, if you really want to."  
"I know I'm horrible at the game, but it's interesting."  
"I know your birthday is coming up, would you like a Kal-Toh set of your own?"  
"Would it help me ignore the Borg?"  
"Probably."  
"I would love a Kal-Toh set."  
"Good, because I had no idea what to get you."


	26. Tears

Tears

"Honey, why are you crying?"  
"I don't want you to go."  
"It's just an away mission, it's not that hard, I've done it before."  
"I know, but you did it back home, where it wasn't as dangerous."  
"I can't sign out because I have a girlfriend that is worried about me."  
"Why not?"  
"Because it's not a real reason."  
"It's real enough."  
Vorik got out of bed and sat across from me at the small table that we ate breakfast at. He reached across and gripped my hand, staring at me calmly. I stood and nearly ran into him, crawling on his lap. I threw my arms around his neck.  
"Lea, I'll only be gone a couple hours at the most."  
My tears fell heavily on his shoulder, "I don't want to ever let go."  
"Then don't," he picked me up and laid me in bed, "go to sleep, I'll be right here."


	27. Foreign

Foreign

"You look so exotic!" Kes said, setting the white veil in my hair.  
"I feel it, like this isn't me."  
"Oh, but it's so pretty."  
"I'm not denying that it is pretty, but it feels foreign."  
"I think you are nervous."  
"I am nervous, it's a wedding after all."  
"Don't be, how can anyone resist you?"  
I blushed and looked down, smiling. "You're too sweet Kes, but I still don't feel like me."  
"There is something you are missing."I glanced at myself in the mirror, studying the white and pink eye shadow I was wearing, and glancing at the bright red and shiny lipstick. "Do you think it might be the fact I don't have my shoes on?"  
"Yes! I'm not used to seeing you without heels."  
"Do you think he'll think I'm pretty?"  
"How can he not?"  
"Well, for starters, he's a Vulcan..."


	28. Sorrow

Sorrow

Whenever he was gone, I felt filled with sorrow. I wasn't allowed to visit him late at night in engineering, because I was pregnant. The warp core was no place for an expecting mother. But, my God, it made me feel depressed. I was so used to going down to visit him, and napping under the blue glow of the warp core. "Seriously, how likely was it that the warp core would breech, and the radiation...oh, who am I kidding. I don't know anything about engineering! I'm a writer. I don't understand why Vorik couldn't get a shift switch; B'elanna does it all the time! He doesn't have to work nights, not with a baby on the way."  
I angrily threw my pen down, re-reading what I had just written. "Even just writing his name without him here makes me miss him more." I scribbled down, sighing. "I wonder if he misses me when he's in engineering, alone. I know I miss him while I'm here alone."


	29. Happiness

Happiness

"I don't know much about weddings, let alone Vulcan weddings, but I'm pretty sure that the bride isn't supposed to giggle madly through tears of happiness during the ceremony."  
"No, but this wasn't a Vulcan ceremony, was it?"  
"I guess not, don't Vulcans like people watching the wedding?"  
"Close friends and family, not a whole star ship."  
I smiled and laid my head on Vorik's shoulder, "you smell like sandalwood."  
"So do you."The crew had outdone themselves; after all, it was the first wedding on Voyager. It must have killed Tom Paris to work with Tuvok to create a Holodeck program for a Vulcan temple set up for a wedding, though it was beautiful. And all the women said I was stunning in my vintage dress that I had replicated, with my vintage make up, and hair, and everything really. I had taken my inspiration from old, hand-tinted photography: where skin looked snow white, and eyes were dramatic and bright. And the lips. The lips were full red, contrasting the white of everything else.  
But I felt oddly plain in comparison to Vorik. Ironic as that statement sounds, it was true. He was in traditional Vulcan robes, with a bit of red detail against the brown. He didn't look like an officer anymore, he looked like a man.  
"You're giggling again, and crying." He said softly, "what's wrong?"  
"Nothing, just more tears of happiness."


	30. Under The Rain

Under The Rain

I shivered slightly, due to the fact I was standing under the rain. It was freezing, but it was calming. I had a rough day in Sickbay, and was finally getting some time to just feel clean. I hated feeling like I had caused someone's death, even if it wasn't my fault, and nothing could have been done. It still was hard.  
"Kes told me you were here."  
"Hello Ensign," I smiled, "I needed to relax."  
"I could tell Miss Wright, but standing in the pouring rain?"  
"It can be amazingly cleansing."  
"Does it have to be so cold?"  
"I didn't ask you to join me."  
"I thought you could use the company. I heard what happened in Sickbay."  
I sighed heavily, "there wasn't much we could do."  
"I understand that you always run this program when someone dies."  
"The rain symbolises the aspect of washing my hands of responsibility. It makes me feel...alive."  
"Miss Wright, if I have too, I'll forcibly remove you from the program. You know it's not your fault."  
"I've always wanted a prince to rescue me."


	31. Flowers

Flowers

It had been a very slow day. The Doctor was doing paperwork, while Kes was away with Tuvok to hone her telepathic skills. I was stuck, alone, in Sickbay. I ended up laying down on the bed in the surgical bay just staring at nothingness. It was terribly boring.  
"Miss Wright, this isn't the time to nap."  
"I'm not asleep Doctor," I said monotonously, "I'm bored."  
"Well then, why didn't you say so? There are reports that need writing."  
"All mine are done, they need your signature. I'm not authorised to fill out anymore."  
"Well, perhaps you could tidy up?"  
"I did, this place is spotless, and all the tools are organised alphabetically."  
"Then...um...carry on..."  
I did, staring up at the ceiling, bored.  
The doors to Sickbay opened, and I groggily looked over. "Ohh, someone get hurt?"  
"No Miss Wright, I'm perfectly fine."  
"Damn, it's been slow in here, I was hoping you'd have another fractured jaw or something that I could fix. I don't even think I can get up from this table."  
"I've brought you something."  
I smiled, "Vorik, you spoil me."  
He handed me a bouquet of blue roses, "I know you like blue, you've mentioned it many times."  
"Flowers...you shouldn't have." I took a rose out of the bunch and put it in my hair, "you've made my day a little less boring."  
"B'elanna doesn't know I've left engineering, I should go. I'll pick you up for dinner."  
"Don't be late."


	32. Night

Night

"I love the night."  
"I know you do, that's why I brought you here."  
"Paris in the spring, with the lights from the city glowing, and young love blossoms."  
"It is a city, at night, that's it."  
"Aha, _non_ _mon__ chéri_, can't you feel it? Feel the romance in the air?"  
"You're delusional."  
"Perhaps, but that is Paris in the spring," I grinned, "besides Vorik, it's fun to be delusional."  
"Perhaps, but Miss Wright, you make delusional kind of scary."  
"Vorik, you flatter me."  
"You make scary look good."  
"I'm a creature of the night, scary is part of the game."


	33. Expectations

Expectations

"I'm not ready, I really don't think I can do this."  
"Snap out of it Lea, go eat something."  
"Oh, that's all you think of me?! A baby machine that just eats?! I have feeling you know!"  
"I never said you didn't, but aren't you blowing this out of proportions?"  
"You're the dad, you don't have to live up to all the expectations the mother has to!"  
"You're not going to raise her alone, I promised you that as soon as we found out you were pregnant."  
"But, I can't do this, I don't feel like I'm going to be any good at rearing a child."  
"You're having normal nerves before you give birth, everyone does. You remember Ensign Wildman, she was hysterical, but it wasn't her fault. And she's had to raise Naomi alone. Lea, you'll have me, you don't have to live up to the ships expectations, or your parents expectations, or societies expectations; you just have to live up to your own." He stood and pressed his forehead to mine, laying a hand on my belly, "Lea, I know you can do this."  
"But Vorik, can I live up to your expectations?"  
"You already have."


	34. Stars

Stars

"There is an old poem my mother used to read me when I was a baby," I smiled down at my baby T'Lal. "I think you will like it."  
"Do you honestly think she wants to be talked at."  
"I'm not talking at her," I snapped, "my mother did this with me and I turned out okay."  
"Okay is a relative term with you."  
"T'Lal is half-Human, so I'm going to raise her how my mother raised her. When she's with you, you can raise her like your mother raised you."  
"What is this poem?"  
" '_Outer space is where we get together__And this place we're meant to be__Stars are dancing and the time is fading__Dead forever,__You and me,__You and me__Racing stars and common moons are planets__In the cosmos, we are free__There's no atmosphere__And no obsessions__It'll always be__It'll always be__Our home forever is, outer space__Black stars and endless seas, outer space__New hope, new destinies; outer space__Forever we'll be in__Outer Space, outer space'_"  
T'Lal fell asleep.  
"That was a very intriguing poem."  
"From you, that's high praise."  
"It got her to sleep, and I am impressed."  
"I thought it was fitting, dealing with space and stars and whatnot, after all...she was born in the delta quadrant."  
"I think anything her mother says is fitting, she likes the sound of your voice."


	35. Hold My Hand

Hold My Hand

"Are we bonded now?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I might be wrong, but now that we've...doesn't it mean that you've chosen me as a mate, for life?"  
"I suppose I have, why? You're regretting it, aren't you?"  
"No, I'm not. I just don't want to give up my humanity easily...you know? Well, no you don't know, but I mean...I can't go every seven years. You need to be more...human..."  
"Miss Wright, you're rambling."  
"I know..." I snuggled closer to him, "but do you get what I'm saying?"  
"I need to act more human, but on the flipside, you need to learn to act a bit more Vulcan."  
"Deal," I smiled, "it's late, perhaps we should get some sleep."  
"I agree," he gently kissed my neck and gripped my hand, "is that human enough for you?"  
"Holding my hand hardly counts after what just happened."  
"It's easier for a human to become a Vulcan than it is for a Vulcan to be human."  
"You forget I just met you, and you touched me, so you infected me with the blood fever."  
"Fine, if you don't want me to hold your hand, I won't."  
"No, I want you to Vorik...like you said, I'm rambling."


	36. Precious Treasure

Precious Treasure

"So, I hear this is the big day."  
"It's not really," I leaned against the rail beside B'elanna, "it's just we get to see her for the first time."  
"You should be excited."  
"I am, I mean, she is my daughter."  
"Have you picked a name yet?"  
"T'Lal."  
"Oh, that's pretty."  
"Named after one of Vorik's cousins. Speaking of which, where is he? We're due in Sickbay, and I can't go without him."  
"You and T'Lal wait right here, I'll go find him. I think he's on the second floor."

"I don't see why I have to be pulled away from my job."  
"Because it's the first time we'll see our daughter."  
"Couldn't we have waited until after my shift?"  
I rolled my eyes, waiting quietly until the holographic image enhancers could project the image of our daughter. I felt happiness swell inside when I first saw T'Lal. "Hello my little treasure," I whispered softly, "it's me...your Mama."


	37. Eyes

Eyes

"You look content."  
"I didn't hear you come in."  
"How was your day?"  
"It was good, not too busy, but not too boring."  
"How are you feeling?"  
"I'm fine, why?"  
"No reason, just curious."  
"You've never been 'just curious' Vorik, what's up?"  
"Something about you in this light, so peaceful and calm. It's beautiful."  
"Oh, Vorik, you are so nice sometimes."  
"It's your eyes."  
"My eyes are plain...brown..."  
"No, my eyes are boring brown. Yours are a mysterious auburn, with brilliant shades of red and gold and even brown. They truly are the windows to your soul."  
"Oh? And what do you see in my eyes Ensign?"  
"A creative girl who puts passion into everything around her."  
"You put a lot of thought into this."  
"Why do you think I love your eyes so much?"


	38. Abandoned

Abandoned

"I was beginning to feel abandoned."  
"B'elanna seems to think that if we work for hours on end, we can get the warp core more efficient."  
"She's working you too hard."  
"It's true," he sighed, "she doesn't seem to understand that some of us have lives outside engineering."  
"Sit down, relax, I'll make some tea." I smiled slightly, watching him out of the corner of my eye. The stress was getting to him. "You need to unwind, I've got the day off tomorrow; join me?"  
"I don't think B'elanna would give me the time off."  
"Tell her that you have a fiancée that hates seeing you overworked."  
"I don't think it'll work."  
"Hmm," I sighed and kissed Vorik's neck, "just sleep in, and don't go into work. I bet I can get a doctor's note."  
"If anyone but you suggested it Miss Wright, I don't think I would be able to go through with it."


	39. Dreams

Dreams

I hated dreaming. My dreams too often turned into nightmares.  
Like the dream that had just woke me up.  
It started out innocently enough; Vorik had taken me to a romantic, candlelit dinner in the Holodeck, and proposed to me. We planned the wedding, and the whole crew was excited to see the little leech of a reporter get married to a logical Vulcan. We would balance each other out.  
The day was set, and it was a big traditional ceremony.  
That's when the nightmare began.  
Someone in the crowd-B'elanna-ordered the wedding to stop, and thus my perfect dream was shattered, and I awoke in a cold sweat.

"You were dreaming again..." A groggy voice from beside me said.  
"I'm sorry I woke you."  
"Don't worry about it, what happened this time?"  
"B'elanna broke up our wedding."  
"Why?"  
"I don't know, the details are foggy...I think she wanted to marry you."  
"Why? She is my CO, and she's already expressed her...distain for me."  
"It was a dream Vorik," I settled back down, pressing as close as I could to his chest, "just a dream."


	40. Rated

Rated

"Well, do we need a vintage dress? Does it all have to be over the top?"  
"You are going to deny me my dream wedding?"  
"No, of course not, but isn't a big, formal wedding over-rated?"  
"I only will marry you once."  
"I know, but it has to go with a Vulcan wedding. We have to combine the two cultures."  
"So no long train then?"  
"I don't think so. Something streamline perhaps, even a short dress would be good."  
"Perhaps we should pick out your robes, then find a dress that would match."  
"Why can't I just wear my dress uniform?"  
"I thought we were going to have a traditional wedding."  
"I still say it's all over-rated."  
"And I still say it's all worth it."


	41. Teamwork

Teamwork

"What do you mean, 'work in Sickbay with you'?"  
"I mean that you're going to work in Sickbay with me."  
"Why? I'm an engineer."  
"I am having a baby, and when I have to deal with people coming in and out of Sickbay, I can't move very fast."  
"Teamwork."  
"It's only for a couple hours every day."  
"I don't trust you Miss Wright."  
"The Doctor has come up with a relaxation class to ease my nerves, and I want you to be part of it."  
"See, wasn't that easier to say?"  
"No...not really."  
"So, you're going to mediate. I never thought it would happen."  
"I honestly don't think I can do it...that's why I want you to be there as well."  
"Perhaps the three of us will make a good team."  
"Four."  
"Four?"  
"Kes."


	42. Standing Still

Standing Still

"What are you writing?"  
I looked up serenely, calmly glancing between Vorik and my notepad, "poems."  
"You write poetry?"  
"Sometimes."  
"What's it about.""  
Nothing really, just words."  
He looked around, "this place is beautiful."  
"I wrote the program myself, I sit here when I want to write poems. I don't run it that often."  
"It really reflects you...the cosmic swing, on a grassy meadow, made of a nebula."  
"Thank you."  
"Miss Wright?"  
"Yes Mr. Vorik?"  
"Is there room on that swing for two?"  
"Of course, come on," I shifted over to give him a bit more room.  
"Can I read your poem?"  
"If you want."  
"_I remember when our lips brushed  
__The gentle sensation of a faux kiss  
__And even though we barely knew each other  
__We quickly became one.  
__I didn't know if you loved me  
__But then as you touched my skin  
__I felt it.  
__You must have felt it too,  
__A pressure  
__A heart burst  
__And then a kiss.  
__So many emotions can spill over in a single kiss.  
__The galaxy stood still as we were alone in that hall  
__Yet our hearts kept pounding._"  
"I told you it was just words."  
"No, Lea, that was the real you."


	43. Dying

Dying

"Don't you ever try dying on me again."  
"Yes, because I totally controlled that."  
"Quit the sarcasm, you really scared me."  
"Do mine ears deceive me? A _Vulcan_ talking about an emotion?"  
"I didn't want T'Lal to be motherless."  
"You didn't want to be alone either."  
"No, I couldn't have you leave." Vorik gently lifted T'Lal from her crib and carried her towards my bedside, "because of my neurochemistry, I would have to take a second wife. I don't think I could ever love another woman, not after you, not after I saw T'Lal for the first time."  
"That is the most romantic thing you've ever said to me."  
"And if you never want to hear it again, don't almost die on me, I can't lose you Lea, and you know it."  
"I can't lose you either Vorik," I sat up slightly and kissed him, then kissed T'Lal.  
I promised I would never almost die again.


	44. Two Roads

Two Roads

Vorik had asked me to meet him on Holodeck three at 21:00. He told me that it was important, though I had no idea why. He seemed nervous when he dropped by sick bay to tell me. I dressed in my early 20th century clothes that I saved for formal occasions; I liked dresses from the late 1940s.

"What is this place?"  
"It's a forest near where I grew up."  
"Why are you in a dress uniform?"  
"Why are you in your old dress?"  
"Touché, but seriously, what's going on?"  
"Can we walk?"  
"Of course, I still want to know what's going on."  
He didn't speak, but lead me down a path. It was beautiful. "Wait here."  
I eyed him curiously; we had come to a fork in the path. He asked me to stay at the fork, while he took a few steps up the left fork."Miss Wright, how long have we known each other?"  
"Two years, why?"  
"We've been through a lot together in those two years."  
"You ran into me in the hall and it lead to us sleeping together. If you count that as a lot..."  
"You saved my life back then."  
"I know," I smiled, "what's with the whole forest by your childhood home?"  
"When my parents were about our age, my father stood right here, and my mother was where you are, and this is where he asked her to marry her. They both protested their arranged marriage and they were bonded here."  
"Okay, you do realise that we are standing at the holographic recreation of where your parents first had sex."  
"You missed my point..."  
"It's creepy!"  
"Before you, you see two paths. They are the two choices you can make. You pick the path on the right, and we stop seeing each other; you pick the path on the left, and we spend our lives together."  
"You're proposing."  
"In a manner of speaking, yes."  
I nearly ran into him, "of course I'll marry you!"


	45. Illusion

Illusion

I loved the Holodeck. I could visualize any little illusion that popped in my head whenever I had the time to lounge in the Holodeck. I loved it. I could never understand why Vorik hated it.  
"My God woman, what the hell is this?"  
"How did you know it was me?"  
"Who else would have something like this?"  
I sat up and glared at Vorik, "if you don't like it you can leave."  
"I cannot escape your twisted fantasies."  
"It's not twisted!"  
"Your field is made of paper flowers..."  
"And candy clouds, and a purple sky. So?"  
"You have the strangest illusions."


	46. Family

Family

"There is only one reason why I don't want to get back to the Alpha Quadrant." I mused one evening.  
"Why? You've gotten married, you have a daughter, won't your family be happy?"  
"Well, yes...but I'm worried about what my family will think that I've married a Vulcan."  
"What's wrong with Vulcans?"  
"Nothing is wrong with you...it's hard to explain."  
"You've got xenophobic relatives; so do I."  
"They are going to feel...deceived."  
"Why? You fell in love...who are they to dictate your life?"  
"They still think I'm a child sometimes. They didn't even want me on this ship for the first mission, to do a report, let alone be whisked off to the Delta Quadrant. They are so afraid of being away from me. I'm the only child..."  
"I think they will find that you've grown up since they last saw you."  
"I think they will be afraid we'll move to Vulcan."  
"Then we won't, we can stay near your family."  
"But what would your family say?"  
"As long as they can come whenever they want."  
"Of course."  
"There, problem solved."


	47. Creation

Creation

_The sun burst forth in a display of fireworks, launching in the darkness to become distant stars and nebulas. __Rays of light melted together and formed __secluded __planets and moons. __The giant sun disk kept creating stars, and nebulas, and anomalies; and everything was beautiful and new._

I opened my eyes, biting my lip, and leaned up, resting my head on his warm shoulder. I was breathing hard, wrapping my shaking arms around him.  
"What's wrong?" He asked through uneven breaths.  
"I think I just saw the creation of the universe."  
"What?"  
"You heard me Ensign," I said, "there was this brilliant sun, and bursts of coloured light formed everything. It was beautiful, and exotic."  
"I think you were hallucinating."  
"Well, of course I was hallucinating! But, oh Vorik, if you could've see it...it was scary and stunning all at once."  
"It was just random nerve endings in your brain firing. Miss Wright, you need to learn the difference between reality and an emotional response.  
I sat up, pressing my forehead to Vorik's, "I didn't have to sleep with you, you know; you don't have to bash everything I say."  
"I'm just giving you the logical explanation."  
I gently pressed my lips to his, silencing him. "Perhaps I don't want the logical explanation. Perhaps the illusion of the creation of the universe is referencing the creation of our relationship."


	48. Childhood

Childhood

"Do you think a star ship is a good place to raise children? What kind of childhood will our baby have?"  
"It will benefit from learning from everyone on this crew."  
"Oh yes," I spat back, "because everyone wants to babysit for us."  
"I'm not saying that." He sighed, "Look, you work in Sickbay, correct?"  
"Yes."  
"So, the baby can be in Sickbay with you all the time."  
"What's your point."  
"The crew won't babysit it, but when they come in, they will be near it. Most women can't avoid cooing over a baby, and will talk to it, and by default, teach it."  
"Are you serious?! That's fucking insane! It's not going to work!"  
"Don't underestimate it."  
I crossed my arms, "for a Vulcan, you're incredibly stupid. Yes, the baby will be in Sickbay with me all the time, and yes, people coming into Sickbay might look over at the baby, but that doesn't mean Seven of Nine will tell it about quantum mechanics!"  
"Why are we even having this argument?"  
"Because I don't know how we are going to raise a child in the DELTA QUADRANT!"  
"Look at Naomi Wildman. She was born here, wasn't she? She's fine."  
I collapsed on the floor, crying. He sat beside me and wrapped an arm around me. "Don't cry Lea, you're not thinking straight, and I understand. You're having a baby, and you're scared."  
"How are you going to put up with me like this?"  
"I don't quite know yet, however, it will be difficult for both of us. I expect it to be an adventure for both of us, and no matter what, I'm going to help you. Our baby will have an excellent childhood here."


	49. Stripes

Stripes

I loved my striped sweater. It was two shades of grey, and very comfy. It was, quite possibly, my favourite shirt.  
"Why do you like that sweater so much? This is the third time this week you've worn it."  
"I don't really know. It's warm, and cosy, and makes me feel feminine."  
"It does look good on you."  
"A complement! Oh Vorik, I didn't know you had it in you."  
"Learn something new every day, don't you."  
"Oh, I love that Vulcan sarcasm of yours."  
"What? I can't tell my girlfriend that she looks good in stripes?"  
"Of course you can. And I love you for it."  
"I know, but I do think you look better without stripes."  
"Oh?"  
"You look better without that sweater on."  
"What are you saying?"  
"I'm saying if you took that sweater off, you'd look even better."  
"I think I like where this is going."


	50. Breaking The Rules

Breaking the Rules

"What are you doing here?"  
I shrugged, "I was bored, and I went to find you. The computer said you were in a Jefferies tube."  
"I'm pretty sure you're breaking the rules."  
"Most likely," I grinned, "oh ensign, isn't this cosy?"  
"I have work to do."  
"But can't you spare a bit of time for me?" I leaned on the wall, "come on, I haven't seen you all day."  
"If you would so kindly move, I've actually got work to do."  
"Call me a delay then."  
"I already call you a delay." He leaned over and tried to move me.  
"You're not going to get rid of me that easily." I whispered in his ear, "you know what I'm like."  
"Unfortunately; now please get out of the way."  
I shook my head, smiling.  
"Miss Wright, if you don't let me do my job, I will throw you out the nearest airlock."  
"You don't understand Ensign Vorik. I," kiss, "like," kiss, "breaking," kiss, "the," kiss "rules," kiss.


	51. Sport

Sport

"I'm entering in a swimming competition on the Holodeck, will you come and watch me?"  
"Of course I will, I just don't know why you like that sport."  
"I love the water."  
"You're a regular fish, aren't you?"  
"Yes," I grinned, "15:00 hours, tonight, don't be late."

I paced nervously, cracking my knuckles.  
"You'll do fine," my trainer-the Doctor- said.  
"These are the best swimmers in the world. Half the ship is here to watch me win. I have to do this."  
"Well then you will. You know you can do it."  
I inhaled deeply, "what's the time I need to beat?"  
"Don't think about time; think about becoming one with the water."  
"You know how lame that sounds?"  
"Just get out there, and show everyone what you can do."  
I nodded once, still shaking, but walked out to the lanes. I glanced around, looking for familiar faces. Kes was there, announcing. And I saw Vorik watching me intently. B'elanna, Tom Paris, and Harry Kim were there. I had no idea that the senior officers would take time off to watch me swim. My nerves quaked.

"I told you that you would do fine."  
"We still dunno if I won." I sighed heavily. "I could have done better."  
"I'm sure you did amazing. After all, you've been training hard."

In the end, I came in second, by only by .03 seconds.  
"You swim well."  
"Thank you Vorik, but I still came in second."  
"It was your first competition, you were nervous."  
"You could tell?"  
"From how you turned away when you saw everyone. I couldn't care less if you win or lose. You did amazing, and you know it."  
"Thank you Vorik," I moved to hug him, but he stopped me.  
"You're still wet."


	52. Deep In Thought

Deep In Thought

I stared into space, without really paying attention to what I was doing. Thoughts raced into my mind, and quickly raced back out. I stirred my tea absently.  
"What has gotten into you?"  
I jumped and shook my head, "nothing, I was just thinking."  
"About what?"  
"A lot of things." I sighed, "I'm nervous."  
"Why?"  
"In a month, I'm going to give birth."  
"What part frightens you?"  
"Lots of things...it's nerve-racking."  
"We already talked about the expectations."  
"No, this close to delivery, it's more the pain I'm worried about."  
"I honestly wish I could reassure you...but I don't know what I could tell you. I'm sure you'll be just fine."  
"You'll be there for me, right?"  
"Of course, I wouldn't miss this for the world."


	53. Keeping A Secret

Keeping A Secret

"Are we going to tell anyone?"  
"Do we have to?"  
"Well eventually they are going to notice...it's hard to hide a pregnancy."  
"I just...not everyone has to be in our social lives."  
"So, we're going to keep it a secret."  
"That's what I'd like to do."  
I sighed, "we have to tell the captain."  
"Well, we don't have to yet...do we?"  
"And you should tell B'elanna. After all...she's your CO and has the right to know if something will pull you away from work."  
"But if we tell them, than eventually the whole ship will know."  
"The whole ship will know anyway!"  
"Do you want to tell everyone?"  
"Kind of..." I stopped walking, "Vorik, I know you don't like everyone knowing everything about our lives, but we're in the Delta Quadrant, stranded, with these people that are like a surrogate family. They have a right to know."  
"I know, I know..."  
"I'll tell the captain, you tell B'elanna. If they tell anyone else, that is their prerogative, and if people ask us if we are having a baby, we will confirm it, deal?"  
"I'd rather just keep it a secret..."


	54. Tower

Tower

"Another Holodeck program Miss Wright?"  
"Oh, hello ensign! Yes, these are all Shakespeare plays."  
"Which one is this?"  
"Romeo and Juliette."  
"I guess that explains why you're in that tower."  
"Would you like to be Romeo?"  
"Not really, I just got off work, and want to know if you care to join me for something to eat."  
"Sure, I guess. Computer end program."  
"I had read a few of Shakespeare's plays, but never Romeo and Juliette. What's with the tower?"  
" '_Romeo, Romeo, where for art thou Romeo?_' And then Romeo and I talk whilst I'm locked away in my tower, and he's on the ground."  
"It's illogical."  
"It's a tragic romance."  
"Like I said, illogical."


	55. Waiting

Waiting

Waiting is the hardest part. I've been waiting for days. Waiting for my water to break. Waiting for the baby to be born.I'm sure it was driving Vorik insane too. He had taken the week off work so that when I did-eventually-go into labour, he would be with me. Without something to keep his mind off me, he started to act like he did during the Pon Farr: nervous, and on edge. I forced him to mediate, or pay Kal-Toh with me. We just had to calm down. This waiting was driving us insane.  
"T'Lal, I know you can hear me." I sighed, staring at my belly, "You're causing a stir out here. Your father and I are getting worried...we want you out soon."  
"Do you think she'll listen?"  
"If she's really your daughter, she won't." I sighed angrily, "I'm sick to death of waiting."  
"We both are, and I don't think the Doctor likes being on edge like this."  
"He said if we wanted, we can get an induction."  
"I thought we agreed, natural."  
"That was before we had to deal with a little brat here..."  
"She'll come out when she's ready."  
"Yeah, in the meantime we'll just worry..."


	56. Danger Ahead

Danger Ahead

"Do you always have your Holodeck programs with the safety protocols off?"  
"What do you mean?" I gently tended to a small cut on my arm, "I fell and got scratched, I'm fine."  
"Don't lie, you know what you're doing it dangerous."  
I looked away, "it's my body, and if I want to occasionally run a program without the safety, I can. You can't tell me I can't."  
"What's wrong, why are you hurting yourself?"  
"I'm not hurting myself."  
"Maybe not on purpose."  
"Do you want to see the program...then maybe you won't be so upset."

"Welcome," I said, "to the one thing that reminds me of home."  
"An early 21st century protest?"  
"Sometimes you need to be in touch with your feminist side."  
"If it's a protest, how did you get that cut?"  
"Do you want to know?"  
"If it might kill you, then yes."  
"It was a bad time for certain rights, and I want to know what my foremothers endured. I want to prove myself worthy of their bloodline."  
"And you're willing to put yourself in harm's way?"  
"Very much so; I was born into a society where everyone is treated fair, and there are times when I don't think I deserve it."  
"If you can get cut like that, then what else can happen? You can get killed."  
"I won't get killed."  
"How do you know?"  
"I fight so that I can win, and prove that I am worth what they did so that I could have free choice, and the rights to what I want."  
"I'll never understand you."  
"Please, let me be. Sometimes I need this to make me feel better."  
"As you wish, Miss Wright."  
"Ensign?"  
"Yes?"  
"Please don't tell anyone, they won't understand."


	57. Sacrifice

Sacrifice

"There is one thing I don't understand."  
"What's there not to understand?" I smiled slightly and laid my hand on his sweat-drenched cheek, "we got married, and we're going to spend eternity together."  
"You willingly sacrificed your humanity to be with me."  
"You think I sacrificed my humanity?"  
"Humans and Vulcans are like oil and water, but we don't mix as well."  
"You do realize the paradox of that statement?"  
"Of course I do."  
"I didn't sacrifice my humanity to marry you. I gave a bit of my humanity to you, likewise, you gave me a bit of your Vulcan side. We complement each other Vorik; I've known that since the day you came into Sickbay with a broken jaw."  
"Fractured."  
"Do you love me?"  
"It's illogical, and quite annoying, but yes, I do love you."  
"At least I haven't sacrificed my sanity yet...I'll need it to spend a lifetime with you."


	58. Kick In The Head

Kick In The Head

"Oh God, I'm sorry."  
"It's not your fault; I'll be okay."  
"She kicked, and I wasn't expecting it and...I'm sorry."  
"You jumped, it was a natural response. I'll be fine."  
"T'Lal, you really must not want any siblings." I sighed to the baby, "are you asking for a kick in the head or something? You can't just launch an assault on my uterus because you feel like it."  
"I doubt it was an assault."  
"Oh...oh it was. I wouldn't have kneed you if it wasn't."  
"Consider it as...labour pains."  
I smiled, "labour pains?"  
"Don't think about it, go back to sleep. We both need the rest."  
I settled back down, still smiling, "I'm sorry about hurting you."  
"There is no serious damage, so go to sleep."


	59. No Way Out

No Way Out

"Good afternoon Ensign."  
"Hello Miss Wright."  
"Are you here for a reason?" I looked up from my paperwork.  
"The Doctor asked to see me, to review my neural-patterns.  
"Of course, I'll get him right away."  
"Miss Wright?"  
"Yes Ensign."  
"You-you really saved my life last night, and, I suppose I want to thank you."  
"You've never said anything like that before, have you."  
"It was terrible wasn't it?"  
"Only slightly."  
"There is something else..."  
"What?"  
"You've bound yourself to me, and I to you."  
"You mean there's no way out?"  
"If you want to put it like that."  
"If I had known that I wouldn't have slept with you."  
"That had better be sarcasm."  
"I'll go get the Doctor, Ensign." I smiled.  
"Thank you Miss Wright."


	60. Rejection

Rejection

The best thing about running into a Vulcan on the Pon Farr is that there is no chance of rejection. I knew from the moment that he wandered into Sickbay that our lives would be together, eventually. Though I didn't want to admit it, and I'm fairly sure he didn't want to either.  
There have been times when I worried that I was just a rebound fuck; that he still wanted B'elanna, and once she started to want him, then he would leave me. I was so scared that he would reject everything about me.  
I was not what he ever wanted. If he couldn't get a Vulcan, he turned to the Klingon who could control him. What would I be? An emotional reporter who was turning into a nurse? I wasn't worth his time.  
"Why are you sitting along in that corner?"  
"I didn't know you were awake."  
"I felt you get up."  
"It's nothing."  
"To pull you away from bed? It's something."  
"I guess...I'm still afraid of rejection."  
"We're getting married in a month, you shouldn't be afraid I'm going to reject you. Two years ago you gave yourself to me and after those two years I've realized something."  
"What have you realized?"  
"That nothing you can ever do will make me reject you."


	61. Fairy Tale

Fairy Tale

"Girls always want a fairy tale wedding."  
"I've never understood that actually."  
"There are a lot of things about me you don't understand Ensign."  
"You want a big epic wedding?"  
"I suppose, a little part of me wants to be the spoiled princess with the big fluffy white gown, and the perfect hair, and lovely everything."  
"Really?"  
"You sound surprised."  
"No, you don't strike me as type to want a big wedding."  
"I'm not."  
"Then why do you talk about this fairy tale wedding?"  
"It's a stupid thing girls go through."  
"So, what would make your wedding be a fairy tale."  
"Not much...I already have it."  
"What?"  
"My prince charming."


	62. Magic

Magic

"Do you remember our first kiss?"  
"It's kind of hard to forget. You did, after all, run into me."  
"You ran into me." I smirked, "you brought all this calamity on yourself."  
"I hardly say it's calamity."  
"But, do you remember?"  
"I already said I do."  
"I knew from that moment that you'd be mine. I felt magic in that kiss."  
"I think the pregnancy is making you more insane than usual."  
"Is that even possible?"  
"I didn't think it was."  
"Oh come on, you know what I mean. You have to. This wouldn't have happened if you didn't feel it."  
"It was one kiss, and it was a very emotional time for me. I couldn't control myself."  
"Don't you know how to make a girl feel good?" I looked down at my exposed, very pregnant, belly, sighing happily. "T'Lal is kicking."  
"Again? That girl never sits still. She's like her mother." He laid his head on my stomach, listening to the baby. He gently kissed the very spot she had kicked. "Perhaps it is magic that lead me to you, that lead us to create this..."


	63. Do Not Disturb

Do Not Disturb

"You're still going through Pon Farr." I grinned, eyeing the young ensign curiously. "You carried me to my quarters, and are lighting candles, and incense. Vorik...I didn't know you had it in you."  
"You talk too much Miss Wright."  
He roughly pressed his lips on mine, "I don't know how we're going to get anything done if you keep talking."  
I smiled, "I guess we'll have to save the talking for later."  
"Of course," he kissed me again. Seeing a Vulcan lose control fascinated me to no end, and almost illogically, was sexier than anything a human boy could do. I had no idea why he drove me so mad. After all, we had only met a few days ago...I took the record when B'elanna fractured his jaw.  
"Wait, wait..." I said, ripping off my com badge.  
"For what?"  
"Computer, make sure no one disturbs us."  
"Why didn't I think of that."  
"You're too eager." I grinned, "you can finish what you've started now."


	64. Multitasking

Multitasking

"Are you sure you're up to working?"  
"Oh yes..." I sighed, "T'Lal is asleep, I might as well make myself useful."  
"There are some records that need updating. I guess you can get started on that."  
I nodded, and began work. T'Lal stayed quiet most of the time, breathing softly. I had begun my tenth file when she began to cry in hunger. I propped myself up on a bed, holding T'Lal to my breast and typed madly on the data pad.  
"I didn't know you could multitask."  
"I didn't either," I grinned, "becoming a mom has changed a lot."  
"You don't have to work this hard...T'Lal is a newborn."  
"I like doing this. It's a challenge. It's really quite fun."  
"Do you want me to just call your husband?"  
"Oh, it's fine. I'll have to learn to multitask eventually...might as well be now."  
"Give me that Data pad, or I will call Vorik."  
"Then call him, he doesn't believe I can multitask."


	65. Horror

Horror

"Oh, a good scare is always fun." I snuggled closer to his chest, "I love it."  
"I don't understand..."  
"Oh, just watch the movie. This is what used to be considered a normal date."  
"This isn't even scary, let alone probable."  
"It was huge in its day. Frightened loads of people."  
"Really? It's not that realistic."  
"It was the basis for all alien related horror movies."  
"Some aliens..." He sighed, "they remind me of something..."  
"Of what?"  
"Species 8472."  
"You're right, they do kind of look like Species 8472."  
"So then this movie isn't scary anymore..."  
"Vorik, it's called suspending your disbelief. If you don't like it, shut up and let me watch it."


	66. Traps

Traps

"If this is some sort of trap, I'll kill you."  
"What good would it do to trap you?"  
"I don't know, I never know with you!"  
"I spent all day working on this for your birthday..."  
"Can I freaking open my eyes yet?"  
"Go ahead."  
"Oh, Vorik..." I sighed, looking around our quarters. "It's beautiful!"  
"I thought you would like a bit of colour."  
I threw my arms around him, "thank you!"  
"Happy birthday."  
"And I thought you were going to trap me..."  
"You're the most illogical human I know."  
"I feel honoured."


	67. Playing the Melody

Playing The Melody

"I didn't know you played guitar!"  
"My roommate at the academy played, and I asked him to teach me."  
I smiled, "Vorik...you kept this talent hidden from me? What all can you play?"  
"My roommate was a fan of old music, so I learned classical guitar."  
"Will you play something for me?"  
A sat across from him, "a love song perhaps!"  
"I know one, though I'm not sure if you will recognise it."  
He played beautifully, with the meticulous care of a man who truly loved what he was doing.  
"You play beautifully."  
"It was one of the first songs I learned."  
"What was it?"  
"It's called _What About Love_, from the late 20th century."


	68. Hero

Hero

"Every girl spends her life looking for a hero." I wrote in my journal, "when I was younger I never understood why. I guess you can say I had a lonely childhood. I never had dreams of being swept off my feet.  
"I never expected to be launched into the Delta Quadrant. I wasn't really meant for space travel. I was terrified though the first three years...stuck here, working at a job I wasn't quite ready for. I missed home, and I never expected my home to become a flying machine.  
"And here I am, five years after we got stranded here, and I've realised how much this ship has become a family. We all are connected, even if we don't like it.  
"How does this relate to looking for a hero? I'm not even sure. I never knew what it would feel like to find your hero. To find the one person that you would know you want to spend your life with. I never expected I would find my hero here: on a tin can trying to make its way home, or that I would find it in a Vulcan.  
"We all know that Humans and Vulcans do not mix. I am an emotional wreak, and for the most part, illogical. He is calm, and brilliant. I guess you can say we complement each other.  
"I guess finding a hero is finding the one who completes you; who is your other half. I guess I don't really know what it's like to find your hero, it's still a learning curve for me. All I know is that I found my hero, and I think he's found his heroine."  
"What are you writing?"  
"Vorik! Don't sneak up on me like that!"  
"I'm sorry, what are you writing?"  
"Wedding vows."  
"Why?"  
"It's a Human tradition, sometimes you write your own wedding vows."  
"What have you written then?"  
"That you're my hero...you came and you swept me off my feet."


	69. Annoyance

Annoyance

I cannot sit still. I've tried. It drove my parents insane.But Vorik; my God he could be quiet and still whenever he wanted. He was great at meditating. There are times when living with a Vulcan was more of an annoyance than anything.  
"Breathe in slowly, clear your mind, focus on my voice. Imagine you are in a green pasture. There are dairy cows grazing in the distance, and a gentle breeze in the air."  
"It's not working."  
"You're not trying hard enough Miss Wright. Focus."  
"I am focused Vorik!"  
"You know, I think it's impossible for you to mediate."  
"Finally you've realized that!"  
"Can you not calm your mind?"  
"No, I can't."  
"Doesn't it get annoying?"  
I grinned, "not as annoying as you."


	70. 67

67

"He keeps trying to get into engineering," B'elanna pushed Vorik back into Sickbay. "You need to keep him under a closer watch."  
"Well, that's kind of hard when I have to look after a newborn and her unconscious mother."  
"There you go Ensign, take care of the baby."  
"I can't focus on T'Lal, not with Lea dying over in the surgical bay!"  
"I don't care Ensign, you aren't allowed near my warp core!" B'elanna hissed, turning on her heel and leaving.  
"It's time for T'Lal to eat, Vorik."  
"I don't want to talk about the baby, I want all the details with Lea."  
"She's been unconscious 67 of the time."  
"That's good, she's awake sometimes then."  
"Vorik, you have to know there is a chance she could die."  
"She can't die."  
"She's suffered a lot; even now childbirth is one of the leading causes of death in women. It was a strain on her body. I am doing everything I can."  
Vorik sighed heavily.The Doctor laid a hand of his shoulder, "she came out of that flat line, didn't she? Lea is strong, and she knows how much you and T'Lal need her. She can pull through, we just have to give her time."


	71. Obsession

Obsession

He was an obsession. I knew it was crazy.  
We had only been together for an hour or so. And yet, here I am, lying awake, waiting for an answer. I knew he couldn't find me in comparison to B'elanna. He wanted her, not me. Yet, I couldn't get him out of my head.  
I wanted to have a conversation with him. A rational one. About learning, or logic. I wanted to be his friend, and maybe a lover later. I just wanted to be near him.  
My God, I sounded insane. I knew I did. He was a Vulcan. Not only was he a Vulcan...he was a Vulcan going through Pon Farr. I didn't have a chance.  
He was an obsession. I needed to be near him. And yet, I don't think he wanted to do anything with me.


	72. Mischief Managed

Mischief Managed

"That smile is devious."  
I shrugged, "of course it is, I've finally found my prize."  
"And I'm your prize?"  
"I've been stuck on this ship for five years, and I deserve a toy."  
"Oh, so I've gone from prize to toy?"  
I smiled again, carefully brushing his short hair away from his face, "the best toy a girl can have."  
I pressed my forehead to his, "you really want to spend eternity with me?"  
"We did get married for a reason."  
I rolled over, sighing happily and gazing up at the ceiling, "then my work here is done."  
"What? What work?"  
"Never mind," I grinned mischievously.


	73. I Can't

I Can't

"I can't take this anymore..." I sighed angrily. It had been thirteen days since our encounter in the hallway, which lead to a night together. Thirteen days. I knew that we could never be more than a one night stand. Hell, I don't think he even expected a one night stand. I know I didn't. I had to find him, and talk this out with him. I guess maybe I wanted to see him one last time.

"Good afternoon Miss Wright, is there something you need?"  
"Can I speak with you alone?"  
He nodded once and led me to a small, empty corner of Engineering. "Ensign," I sighed, "I have no idea what to say...and I know how awkward this really does sound, but thirteen days ago..."  
"I know what happened thirteen days ago."  
"I can't take it anymore."  
"You can't take what?"  
I rolled my eyes and bit back the slew of curses I wanted to scream at him. I took a deep breath and slowly said, "I can't take you avoiding me. I can't take you not being near me. I can't take not being near you." The quiet bothered me, though I knew he was thinking. I didn't give a damn, so I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him. "Fuck your stupid logic...you awoke something in me thirteen days ago. I've tasted it, and there is no way I'm letting you go."


	74. Are You Challenging Me?

Are You Challenging Me?

"How long have they been playing?"  
"Three hours, I had no idea she played so well."  
"Do you think she can win?"  
"Not against a Vulcan, surely she can't."  
I smiled, focusing on the game.

Ever since I met Vorik, I had been fascinated with Kal-Toh. He eventually-after my nagging-taught me to play. Now, two years later and eight months pregnant, I had finally bothered to challenge him to a real match. Of course, it was in the Mess Hall where everyone could see me win.  
Did I have much of a chance? I wanted to think yes. I had been playing Kal-Toh for two years, while he had been playing most of his life. When you say it like that, it really doesn't look like you have much of a chance.If he truly loved me, he would take a bit of mercy on me. After all, I was carrying his daughter.


	75. Mirror

Mirror

" '_Midnight creeps so slowly into hearts,  
__Of men who need more than they get  
__Daylight deals a bad hand,  
__To a w__oman that has laid to many bets  
__The mirror stares you in the face and says  
__Baby, uh __uh__ it don__'__t work  
__You say your prayers through you don__'__t care  
__You dance and shak__e'—"  
_"You have never sung before."  
"Vorik, don't sneak up on a pregnant woman."  
"I didn't know you could sing."  
"I usually don't..."  
"Then what prompted it just now?"  
"I was just gazing at my stomach in the mirror, the song kind of popped into my head. It was just lucky that I hit most of the notes." I looked back in the mirror, sighing, "am I showing yet?"  
"A little bit, enough to make people think you're pregnant."


	76. Broken Pieces

Broken Pieces

"Do you ever wonder what it'll be like?"  
"What?"  
"Picking up the broken pieces of our old lives: what is it going to be like to get home and realise everything is different."  
"I do sometimes wonder what it will be like to return to Vulcan and see what has changed."  
"Did you have anyone back on Vulcan? Other than your family?"  
"I had an arranged marriage that my parent's had set up when I was seven."  
"Do you ever wonder what life would have been if you had married her?"  
"I don't think it would have been the same as marrying you."  
I sighed, "I had a boyfriend. He was the total opposite of you. We went out to bars early Sunday morning, and drank until five in the evening. But, it was all cheap thrills, and I was saving myself."  
"You? Saving yourself?"  
"Believe it or not, before I met you, I was a good little girl. I never did anything devious or did anything out of the ordinary. I was saving myself for the wedding."  
"You were engaged?"  
"Briefly, though I don't think I would have been happy with him."  
"You have more broken pieces to pick up than I do."


	77. Test

Test

"It's just a simple blood test."  
"I know that Vorik," I sighed, "I just don't think it's necessary. What if something is wrong?"  
"Then it will be a good thing we catch it early."  
I shivered as we walked down the hall towards sickbay. I stopped short, "Vorik?"  
"Yes?"  
"Will-will you stay with me? Until we know for sure if anything is wrong?"  
"I suppose B'elanna can handle engineering without me."  
"I know you think I'm neurotic and insane, but I hate tests. Any kind of test really...I just like having someone else to talk to."

"I want you to watch your salt intake," the Doctor said, "but other than that, you're fine."  
I sighed out in relief and practically fell on Vorik, "thank God."  
"I told you everything would be fine," he whispered quietly.


	78. Drink

Drink

"A toast!"  
Vorik eyed me curiously, "I think you've had enough wine."  
"I just got married!"  
"That was yesterday."  
"And now I'm drinking today!"  
"Fine, what are you toasting to?"  
"A long and logical relationship!"  
"You are not going to like the hangover tomorrow..."  
"I don't give a damn," I sighed, slinging back another glass.  
"As you wish, I'm going to go to bed. It's 03:00."  
"I'm going to keep drinking!"  
"Of course you are..."


	79. Starvation

Starvation

"I'm starving. You are the only one that can fill me. I need you more than you'll ever know. I cannot live without you." I scribbled wildly in my diary. "I just wish he could see it. I wish he really did understand love."  
"You know we do understand love."  
I slammed my book shut, face beet-red.  
"Just because Vulcan's do not show emotions, doesn't mean we don't understand them."  
"Do you know how mad you drive me sometimes?"  
"Well, I can read. Do you really need me that much?"  
"Of course I do...I miss you when you're away, and I don't want to let you out of my sight when you are here."  
"I had no idea."  
"I told you that you didn't understand."


	80. Words

Words

I love words. I always have loved weaving words into fanciful stories that ignite a small spark of anything. My words usually reflected sadness, or longing, or craving. My words could puncture reputations, or build up an ego. I just never thought I would weave words that ignite a small spark of love about a Vulcan. It started off as stupid little couplets that came in my head. I would scribble them down if I remembered it. Eventually, these couplets turned into longer, free style verses. I never knew these feelings lingered inside of me, even after we knew we would spend our lives together.  
Vorik sometimes read my poems. He never told me if he liked them, but he always pointed out that I could weave words and really write well. I guess that's what made my poems so intriguing to write: how does one describe a Vulcan using emotion?


	81. Pen and Paper

Pen and Paper

"Why do you like to write in a diary? Why don't you just use a log like the rest of us?"  
"I don't really know."  
"You have a lot of strange habits Miss Wright."  
"I guess it feels more personal."  
"More personal than your own voice?"  
"I guess actually writing the words makes me feel like it's me."  
"I'll never understand you Miss Wright."  
"I'll never understand why you try to understand me."


	82. Can You Hear Me?

Can You Hear Me?

I opened my eyes to the inky darkness. I felt so cold.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I thought I heard a voice."  
"You probably were dreaming."  
"Probably...I hate dreaming."  
"Lea, you're like ice."  
I shivered, "there it is again."  
"It's in your head."  
"Didn't you hear it?"  
"Right now I hear my wife being more neurotic that usual, and she feels like she just walked through an Andorian ice storm."  
"I swear to God, I heard a woman's voice say 'can you hear me'." I sighed, "maybe I am going crazier than usual."  
"You're freezing, and you know it. I'll make some tea..."


	83. Heal

Heal

I had never been a good healer. It took me days for minor cuts to heal, let alone a cold or the flu.  
"I've been in Sickbay for three weeks! I'm not bleeding anymore, my boobs don't hurt, and I'm bored!"  
"You are not fine, you are staying here until you don't shake when you feed T'Lal." The Doctor said, sighing.  
"But I'm bored! Vorik doesn't come by as much, I'm sure he misses me."  
"I'm not releasing you."  
"Why not?"  
"I gave you my reason. You nearly died. Twice."  
"I'm pretty sure I'm back to my old feisty self."  
"Are you two fighting again?" Vorik asked, entering Sickbay.  
"He won't let me go!"  
"You nearly died. Twice."  
"Okay, I have a deal."  
"Do tell..." The Doctor sighed.  
"You confine me to quarters."  
"I can ask B'elanna to change my shifts around; I can look after her a bit."  
"Fine, you can heal in your quarters, but I'm not happy about this."  
"That makes two of us..." Vorik sighed.


	84. Out Cold

Out Cold

"Lea, you have to go to Sickbay, work starts in half an hour."  
"Go to Hell Vorik, I'm not getting up."  
"And why is that?"  
"I'm hung-over...I'm not going anywhere."  
"I told you not to drink so much."  
"I haven't been this wasted since I left Earth..."  
"I told you it was a bad idea."  
I groaned into my pillow, "leave me alone."  
"If you get in trouble..."  
"I'm not Starfleet! I'm a reporter!"  
"Fine...I'm going to leave, and leave you to your misery."  
"Thank you." I collapsed harder-if that was possible- on the bed and was quickly out cold, sleeping hard. I didn't wake up until Vorik came to check on me at 14:00 hours.


	85. Spiral

Spiral

My obsessions quickly spiralled out of control. I didn't mind, though it bothered a lot of people.  
Right now, this stupid Vulcan was making me spiral out of control even more. He was so...logical, and so...controlling, but in a good way. Damn, I loved it. I loved every moment of it. It was a bit depressing, when you think about it.  
Was he an obsession though? We were going out, after all.  
Though, I couldn't get enough of him.  
That's a spiral, isn't it? Wanting more all the time; and then when you get it, you still want it.  
"What are you thinking about? It's early in the morning, we both have to go to work."  
"Just ignore me..." I smiled, looking down at Vorik.  
"No, I want to know what's on your mind."  
"Fine. My illogical human mind is thinking that no matter what you do, or what happens, I want you." I laid back down and sighed, "it's a spiral...and I think I've hit rock bottom."  
"How so?"  
"I think that if you asked me to marry you, I would say yes."


	86. Seeing Red

Seeing Red

"Why are you crying?"  
"I'm sorry Doctor...Vorik and I had a fight."  
"A fight?"  
"He was late, and I don't know what got into me, but I just was so angry, and I just started to yell, and I threw candles at him."  
"Your hormones are going insane."  
"I know he loves me, but he spends all his time with B'elanna..and with me being pregnant I worry."  
"I know one thing about Vulcans, and it's that they don't deceive people they love. Do you want me to call him to Sickbay?"  
I nodded, "thank you."

"Lea?"  
I ran to the door and threw my arms around Vorik's neck, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to throw anything. I didn't mean t yell! I don't know what got into me."  
"It's okay, you have an excuse."  
"Do you forgive me?"  
"Of course I do."


	87. Food

Food

"Do you ever stop eating?"  
"I'm pregnant, I can do what I want."  
"It's 03:00, and you are eating a roast chicken."  
"It's good! It's got cranberries on it."  
"With mashed potatoes and pickles?"  
"I don't know...T'Lal likes it."  
"Are the cravings going to get worse?"  
"It's not worse, I like it."  
"If you keep eating like this, you're going to make yourself sick."  
"I already throw up in the mornings, how is this gunna hurt? Anyway, you don't have to stay up with me."  
"I don't mind being up with you."  
"Thank you Vorik, you really are sweet, for a Vulcan."  
"You are having my baby, I'll do anything for you."  
"Can you get me a pumpkin pie?"  
"Why not."


	88. Pain

Pain

I never was good with pain. I cried whenever I bit my tongue...which was often. When I first had cramps, and morning sickness, I thought I was going to die.  
That was nothing.  
My first contraction felt like my spine was being bent out of shape on purpose. Then as they got closer together, my whole body ached. I felt like that I was getting surgery while I was awake, or something. I had Vorik's hand in my vice-like grip and managed to almost break his fingers. That's how bad it was.  
And the pressure. I felt an enormous pressure on my chest. I couldn't breathe very well. I just wished I could have some kind of relief.  
The painkillers didn't help much. I was given enough to sedate a horse, but no...T'Lal wanted to come into the world with a bang.

Just like her mother.


	89. Through the Fire

Through the Fire

"I don't know how I've put up with you for so long."  
"It's only been a year."  
I grinned, "it takes a certain...skill to deal with me I guess."  
"That's an understatement."  
"Well, if you can last a year, I think you've made it through the worst."  
"You with the flu is defiantly the worst."  
"Aren't you nice."  
"They used to say if you can handle your partner sick, you can handle anything."  
"Then I guess you can handle anything."  
"A year...we've been though a lot."  
"Though, this all happened by chance, you know that right?"  
"Of course, that hallway brought us together."  
"Do you believe in fate, Vorik?"  
"It's hard to say. After running into you, I did think it could be fate."  
"Well, you've made it for a year...think you can do another year?"  
"I think my chances are good."


	90. Triangle

Triangle

"It's a green triangle..."  
"It's a shape sorter, I used to have one just like it. Thank you so much Mr. Paris."  
"Can't you just tell the baby the shapes?"  
"Oh Vorik, you're no fun. Kids get hours of fun out of these things." I smiled, "this is the last time I have a Vulcan baby shower."  
"I just think it's—"  
"Don't you dare say illogical, or T'Lal and I will disown you."  
"It's still a green triangle."  
"Thanks for that one Vorik..." I sighed, "go sit in the corner with Tuvok...I don't want to deal with you."


	91. Drowning

Drowning

Whenever I wrote reviews for romances, I used a phrase "drowning in love". I never thought I actually could drown in love.  
Vorik and I were, at the core, opposite of the other, yet we were meant for each other. It's hard to understand actually. I knew I could never get enough of him, and I suppose I could be called a stalker. I would slink into Engineering to watch him. Just watching him work was so meticulous and so calm that I couldn't pull away. It was fascinating. He sometimes came to Sickbay for minor injuries. Either he was very accident prone, or he wanted to visit me. I hoped it was because of me. We were both drowning I guess. Drowning in the endless seas of love. I know, it's cliché, but most things with love are cliché...


	92. All That I Have

All That I Have

"Are you writing poetry again?"  
I nodded, "almost done."  
"I will want to read this one."  
"Yeah yeah, let me finish."  
I scribbled the last few words out and passed him the notebook. "I don't like it myself..."  
" _'Shall__ I cut out my heart and give it to you?  
__I would if you asked it of me.  
__Shall I pour all my knowledge into a goblet for you to feast upon?  
__If I knew how, I would  
__If I knew how, I would give you all that I have  
__And not lament giving it to you.'_ That was quite morbid."  
"I've been feeling morbid lately."  
"I think you need to stick to regular poetry, and not morbid romance."  
"You're probably right."


	93. Give Up

Give Up

Girls spend their whole lives looking for the right man, until eventually they realise there is no such thing as the perfect man and give up. I had given up long ago, before I had even become a reporter. When you think about it...that is quite depressing.  
I still don't know why I gave up at the tender age of nineteen. I felt too coarse, and too common. I made the coarseness and the commonness into a good reporter by the name of Lea Wright. But what of the girl? Even then, in my glory of being a world-class reporter, I was still a frightened girl who liked to stay up late and sleep in. Yes, frightened. I was scared of the world around me, and I had no idea how to fix it. I ended up burying my fears to create my reporter self.  
I shed many tears at night.  
When I was given the chance to be on Voyager, I snapped it up. Many reporters, especially as young as I was, would give their right arm to see it. I tried even less when I was on Voyager. I no longer took the time to make my face, or even brush my hair properly. I just was. I was that nineteen year old again, accepting the fact I will never find a price charming and will spend eternity with no one.  
Then I met him.  
The Vulcan that changed my life.  
After we met in Sickbay, I felt a new spark of life. I took the time in the mornings to look good. I put on lipstick, and powder, and hell: I looked good.  
And there he was.  
Vorik, the young Engineering Ensign, was my prince charming.


	94. Last Hope

Last Hope

"Was I your last hope?"  
"What?"  
"You know, during your first Pon Farr...when we ran into each other in the hall. Was it because I was there?"  
"You need to examine the situation logically."  
"You've got to be joking."  
"Think about it. If I did not want to run into you, I wouldn't have been down that hallway and the same time you get off work. I wouldn't have waited until I saw you, and I wouldn't have walked into you."  
"You did it all on purpose?"  
"You could say that."  
"Yo-you really do care!"  
"If anything, B'elanna was my last hope, and we know what happened there."  
"I wasn't a last hope! Even at my prom I was the last hope!"  
"Well, you were not the last hope this time."


	95. Advertisement

Advertisement

I had considered getting a job in advertising before I became a reporter. Ever since I let that secret slip, Neelix had been 'hiring' me to advertise his new Holodeck parties. It wasn't a terrible job, but it was irritating. They had to be perfect.

"Why do you need me here?"  
"I need your opinion, as an objective third party." I sighed, pushing my hair out of my face, "I've been working on posters, you know? To advertise the next party. And I need to know what looks good."  
He nodded swiftly as I laid the two posters on the bed. "These are my prototypes, the one that you think looks the best, Neelix will copy and hang around the ship."  
"I don't see the need for these...get-togethers."  
"Oh come on, you liked the Luau."  
"It was fascinating."  
"You went so you could flirt with B'elanna. I was there, I watched everyone."  
"Back to the posters, I think the one on the left is better."  
"Good, I'll run it down to Neelix."  
"Miss Wright, I didn't go to the Luau just to flirt with B'elanna."  
"But it was a reason!" I grinned, running out the door.


	96. In the Storm

In The Storm

The ship lurched sideways, and I clung to Vorik even more. We were in a nebula. I hate nebulas.  
It was affecting the ship, and we had no choice but to go through it. We had been in worse, but at least then we all had to be at our stations. This time, we couldn't do anything and just had to wait.  
"Don't be nervous."  
"I can't help it...I hate these things."  
"You're safe."  
"I am so not calm..."  
"Go to sleep Lea."  
"We are in the middle of a storm!"  
"We will be through tomorrow, it's only for one night."  
"It still scares me." I buried closer to Vorik.  
"Go to sleep, you'll be fine."  
I listened to his deep, steady breathing and tried to match his. Eventually, I fell into an unrestful sleep and tossed in the night.Judging from the bags under his eyes, Vorik was up most of the night making sure I stayed safe.


	97. Safety First

Safety First

"Do you ever, like, not get hurt?"  
"Engineering can be a dangerous place Miss Wright."  
"You've got a dislocated shoulder."  
"How long will it take to fix?"  
"Ten minutes, but your arm will be tender for a while. You know Ensign...sometimes I think you get hurt just to see me."  
"Yes, I dislocated my arm so that I could see you."  
"It's just a thought..."  
"You're insane."  
"Why thank you Ensign. Stop getting hurt and I won't have to think such things."  
"I'll keep that in mind."  
"Although, it's quite entertaining...seeing what injury you have each day."


	98. Puzzle

Puzzle

Vulcans are a puzzle. A very annoying puzzle. No matter what I did, I couldn't for the life of me figure them out. Their minds are so complex, and beautiful, but at the core, they are savage and animalistic still. It is this delicate balance between logic and emotion makes a Vulcan. He said I was too confusing. There was no balance between logic and emotion for me. I was an emotional train wreck, in his words. Maybe that's what made us so good together: I was emotion, he was logic, and T'Lal would be the perfect balance of the two.


	99. Solitude

Solitude

"Leave me alone."  
"Ensign, the Doctor sent me check your neural scans..."  
"I'm sorry Miss Wright, I forget you are more than a bloodsucking reporter."  
"I'm a nurse now..." I smiled, "how are you feeling? Has the meditation and solitude been working?"  
I avoided looking him in the eye, because last time I did, I nearly fell head over heels for him. His hair wasn't as neat as usual, and there was something about the light robes he was wearing that was just so different, I had to bite my lip to hold back the emotions that boiled inside me.  
"I feel better alone, in the solitude of my room."  
"What about the meditation?" I made a quick scan while taking the cortical monitor off his neck.  
"It calms me down in the short term, but other than that the best thing is being alone."  
I nodded, jotting down what he said. He was perched quietly on his bed while I worked on the monitor, sitting cross-legged on the floor. "I have a table you know."  
"Nah, I love the floor. It cuts you off from the rest of the world...sort of. Anyway, I'm almost done."  
"You like being alone as well?"  
"Often; it helps me think. When I was a reporter, I locked myself in my room so that no one could bother me. I wouldn't leave until I was done."  
"Strong willed."  
"Only because it was something I loved." I packed away my med kit and stood. "Everything about you is neurotic, but we're working to on fixing it." I leaned over and put the monitor back on his neck. Without even realizing it, I looked into the dark depths of his eyes.  
"Thank you Miss Wright."  
"The Doctor will want to see you tomorrow, drop by any time."


	100. Relaxation

Relaxation

"ROAR!" I announced my presence in our room.  
"Bad day?"  
"That's an understatement."  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
"Does it sound like I want to talk about it."  
"You would rather roar?"  
"Very much so," I roared again.  
"I have an idea."  
"Do tell."  
"Go take a shower, put on something comfy and I'll give you a massage."  
"Massage?"  
"Yeah, as in, I'll rub your back."  
"I know what a massage is!" I snapped, "I never thought you would offer."  
"Anything to keep you from biting my head off."  
"Thanks Vorik...'preciate it."  
"It'll relax you; I've got incense and candles that will calm you down."  
"Have you been plotting this?"  
"When you came home late, I figured something was wrong. Now go, you're back now, and you can relax."


End file.
